video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Video Collection Children's Promos
Here is the list of many Children's Promos for The Video Collection. 1985 Children's Promo 1985 (Late 1985/22nd April 1985 to 25th November 1985) This promo can be found on many of The Video Collection titles for young children (Exceptions including Kideo Videos titles such as Care Bear and The Get Along Gang. Same applies to the earlier Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends videos). The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. * Here are lots of children's videos are: Spider-Man, Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Ghostbusters, Mr. T, He-Man, Space Ghost & Dino Boy, Herculoids, Casper, Atom Ant, Top Cat, Penelope Pitstop, Banana Splits, Flintstones and Much More! 1986 "Stars upon stars upon stars" Promo 1986 The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 which features: *Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are"Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Minalow and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... *A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. *A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. *A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. *A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant *A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... *A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... *A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" *A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst the announcer informs that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally announces people to start their collection today. 1986 "New Catalogue" Promo 1986-1987 (Late 1986/1986 to 1987) The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video titles including... *a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" *a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. *a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly *A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. *clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). *clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Grass is Greener", and many more..., *Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., *Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. *The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. *Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos. Look inside the pages on The Video Collection "A World of Entertainment" catalogue * Here are The Video Collection children's videos in A World of Entertainment are: Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, GoBots, M.A.S.K., SilverHawks, ThunderCats, A Star for Jeremy, George & the Star, The Coneheads, Cats & Co., Grimm's Fairy Tales, The Flintstones, The Smurfs, Top Cat, Scruffy, He-Man & the Masters of the Universe, Mr. T, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, SuperTed, Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Moschops, Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines, The Wind in the Willows and The Video Gallery 1987 "A Galaxy of Entertainment" Promo 1987 The 1987 The Video Collection Promo can be found on many 1987 released titles in the range and on a few 1985/1986 releases (Most notably, The Quiet Man). It is considered to be one of the rarer Video Collection promos. It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: *Ring of Bright Water *Richard III *Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House *She Wore a Yellow Ribbon *Escape to Victory *The Way Ahead *Tommy Cooper *Benny Hill and Friends *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *Tin Tin (The Animated Series) *Dennis *Thundercats *Button Moon *Teddy Ruxpin *Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) *Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Look inside the pages on The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" catalogue * Here are The Video Collection children's videos in A Galaxy of Entertainment catalogue are: Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Ring of Bright Water, He-Man & the Masters of the Universe, Herge's Adventures of Tintin, Mr. T, SuperTed, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Scooby-Doo, Moschops, The Jetsons, HBTV: Top Rock, The Video Gallery, Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, GoBots, M.A.S.K., ThunderCats, Pole Position, Cats & Co., Grimm's Fairy Tales, The Flintstones, Bunnicula, the Vampire Rabbit, The Incredible Detectives, The Smurfs, Scruffy, Dennis the Menace, Teddy Ruxpin, Asterix, Danger Mouse, Rainbow, Top Cat, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and Button Moon. 1991 Children's Promo 1991 (Early 1991/3rd June 1991 to 17th June 1991) The 1991 advert with clips of children's titles that are released by the Video Collection. On a black background with the words, Children's titles from Video Collection International include.... * Charles Dicken's Oliver Twist * Cosgrove Hall Productions ** The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship * Rosie & Jim ** Butterflies and Other Stories * Brum (For the first time on video) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends (Brand new 1992 TV series available on video from November 1991) ** Time for Trouble and Other Stories ** Trust Thomas and Other Stories 1992 Children's Promo 1992-1993 (Early 1992/1st June 1992 to 8th February 1993) The Video Collection children's advert from 1992 which features: * Rosie & Jim ** Washing and Other Stories ** Butterflies and Other Stories * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends ** Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Learn with Sooty ** Have Fun with Numbers ** Start to Read * Sesame Street ** Learning About Letters/The Alphabet Game ** Learning About Numbers/Learning to Add and Subtract 1993 Children's Promo 1993-1994 (Late 1993/22nd November 1993 to 26th September 1994) The Video Collection children's advert from 1993 which is narrated by Sophie Aldred featuring children's titles including... * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Thomas and the Trucks and Other Stories ** Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories ** Down the Mine and Other Stories ** Percy and the Signal and Other Stories ** The Runaway and Other Stories ** Ghost Train and Other Stories ** Time for Trouble and Other Stories ** Trust Thomas and Other Stories ** Escape and Other Stories * Rosie and Jim ** Trees and Other Stories ** Flying and Other Stories ** Puppet Show and Other Stories ** Sailing and Other Stories ** Woollen Mill and Other Stories * Tots TV ** Owl and Other Stories ** Apple Picking and Other Stories ** Camel and Other Stories ** Hedgehog and Other Stories ** Elephant and Other Stories ** Peacock and Other Stories * Cosgrove Hall Productions ** The Wind in the Willows 1994 Children's Promo 1994 (Late 1994/3rd October 1994 to 14th November 1994) The Video Collection children's advert from 1994 which is narrated by Sarah Greene featuring children's titles including... * The Magic House ** Moving Pictures and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. ** Moving In/Bubble Trouble * Rainbow ** New Friends and Other Stories * Christopher Crocodile ** The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile * Brum ** Seaside and 9 Other Stories * The Riddlers ** A Riddler at Last and Other Stories * Sesame Street ** Learning About Letters * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Tots TV ** Roller Skating and Other Stories * Rosie & Jim ** Puppet Show and Other Stories * The Wind in the Willows ** A Tale of Two Toads At the end, On a orange and yellow background with the slogan it's called "ALL THESE TITLES OUT NOW TO BUY ON VIDEO", The Video Collection logo at the left and Sarah Greene says, "Watch out for all these titles and many more. The very best in children's entertainment out now to buy on video." 1995 Children's Promo 1995 (Late 1995/6th February 1995 to 21st August 1995) The Video Collection children's advert from 1995 which is narrated by Sarah Greene featuring children's titles including... * Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie ** Part One: The Beginning of Things ** Part Two: The Queen of Night * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Escape and Other Stories * Tots TV ** Owl and Other Stories * Rosie & Jim ** Puppet Show and Other Stories * Brum ** Safari Park and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. ** Canal Capers/Staff Training * The Wind in the Willows ** A Tale of Two Toads At the end, On a gradient purple and blue background with the slogan it's called "ALL THESE TITLES OUT NOW TO BUY ON VIDEO", The Video Collection logo at the normal and Sarah Greene says, "Watch out for all these titles and many more. The very best in children's entertainment out now to buy on video." Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases